shingeki_no_bahamut_genesisfandomcom-20200213-history
Charioce XVII's enslavement of the demon kind
Charioce XVII's enslavement of the demon kind is a major event that began two years after Charioce XVII was crowned king and ended shortly after the third defeat of Bahamut. History Charioce XVII, after openly attacking the gods and their temples, decides to attack the Demon Capital Cocytus and enslave as many demons as he can. Through unknown means, Charioce XVII and his army successfully enter and destroy the Demon Capital Cocytus, capture three demon tribes and force the remaining survivors to flee to a wasteland while he takes thousands of prisoners back to Anatae. The captured demons were all enslaved, most of them bound by a collar powered by divine green stones that rendered them powerless. Demons of all age groups were sold to slavery, driven to prostitution, used as labor, experimented on and tortured as well as forced to fight in an arena for human entertainment. These aristocracies brought enjoyment to the humans at large and many had no qualms about the ill-treatment of the captured demons. The Onyx Task Force patrolled the city and kept an eye on any demon attempting to flee. These demons were promptly executed and viciously interrogated. Certain demons who proved entertaining and strong in the arena were enlisted to join the Demon Division for the sole purpose of protecting the king and his soldiers. The Survivors The demons who had avoided capture became miserable and feared their eventual annihilation. Their leader Lucifer, however, chose to wait and watch for Charioce XVII to annihilate himself since power beyond the user's capabilities will always lead to the user's own demise, citing Belzebuth's attempt to control Bahamut as an example. Lucifer's followers agreed to his plan and remained at the wasteland.Virgin Soul Episode 15 Hope for Liberation The only demon actively trying to free the ones captured was Azazel, who began disguising himself as the "Ragged Demon". Azazel spent years attacking humans who were abusing his people while trying to rescue as many demons as possible. During one of his nightly attacks, Azazel discovered and promptly adopted a mute child he named "Mugaro". Azazel and Mugaro worked at a funeral home and had the job of giving demons who fought in the arena painless deaths. Eventually, Charioce XVII tried to arrest and kill the Ragged Demon but Azazel was twice saved by Nina Drango and once by Mugaro. Inspired by Nina's resistance against the green stones, Azazel arranged a counterattack set to occur on the fifth anniversary of Cocytus' Fall, but Charioce XVII was prepared for it and all the demons who sided with Azazel were killed.Virgin Soul Episode 7 Azazel himself was taken prisoner and tortured. He was later forced to participate in the arena and fight his own kind to the death. Azazel's capture saw the end of rescue for the enslaved demons. Their suffering continued as Charioce XVII turned his attention back to the gods, who hoped to use Mugaro's power to win a war with the king. Azazel eventually escaped captivity thanks to Kaisar and Favaro, but was forced to rely on their plot in order to defeat Charioce. Azazel was reunited with both Mugaro and Nina, the latter who is now in love with the king. After Mugaro was murdered by Alessand Visponti, Azazel finally returned home and ordered his superior Lucifer to wage a war against Charioce XVII. Lucifer was disinterested at first, insisting that by doing nothing the demons had a better chance at survival. Azazel argued that Lucifer was simply "running away" and demanded Lucifer to stop doing so and take action at once. Azazel used Jeanne d'Arc's own declaration of war against the king as proof that this was the best opportunity to get revenge for the demon kind. Lucifer finally accepted and Azazel led a demon army to the battlefield. He was assisted in the fight against Charioce and the Onyx Task Force by Jeanne's army, comprised of demons, gods and humans who were abused by Charioce. Alessand was given captaincy over the Orleans Knights for the murder he committed and sent his men to kill every demon child they could find, but were briefly stopped by Dias. Alessand himself met his end at the hands of one of the demon children. Azazel and Jeanne's attempts to finally assassinate Charioce were disrupted by Kaisar Lidfard's self-sacrifice, as he deemed their desire for vengeance senseless. Charioce XVII went on to defeat the newly-returned Bahamut using Dromos. Aftermath The demons enslaved by Charioce XVII were turned into paid workers. These demons remained in Anatae and helped to rebuild the city that was partially destroyed by Bahamut. Azazel himself went away to an unknown destination, while his enemy, Charioce XVII, was declared a hero.Virgin Soul Episode 24 Trivia * Charioce XVII told Kaisar that mankind had been subjugated by the demons for years.Virgin Soul Episode 5 This could be his reason for brutally and violently enslaving them, going so far as to arrest anyone who tried to help the demons. *It is unknown why the demons once enslaved do not return home and choose to remain in Anatae. It is also unknown why, in the end, they also got along with the humans who once mistreated them. *It is never shown how Charioce XVII was able to invade Cocytus. **Given Azazel needed to pass through a portal to get to Cocytus in the previous season, it is unknown how Charioce and his army reached Cocytus in the first place. **For Charioce XVII to be silently pardoned for destroying Cocytus is considered illogical by some fans. * In the Plot to Steal the Bracelet, Kaisar told Azazel his participation would be beneficial to the demons. The plot's failure ended up serving no one but Nina, who got to dance with the king. References Navigation Category:Events